The demand for biosensors is increasingly growing these days. Usually, biosensors allow for the detection of a given specific molecule within an analyte, wherein the amount of said molecule is typically small. For example, one may measure the amount of drugs or cardiac markers within saliva or blood. Therefore, target particles, for example super-paramagnetic label beads, are used which bind to a specific binding site or spot only, if the molecule to be detected is present within the analyte. One known technique to detect these label particles bound to the binding spot is FTIR. Therein, light is coupled into the sample at an angle of total internal reflection. If no particles are present close to the sample surface, the light is completely reflected. If, however, label particles are bound to said surface, the condition of total internal reflection is violated, a portion of the light is scattered into the sample and thus the amount of light reflected by the surface is decreased. By measuring the intensity of the reflected light with an optical detector, it is possible to estimate the amount of particles bound to the surface. This allows for an estimate of the amount of the specific molecules of interest present within the analyte or sample.
Since this technique is expected to become a standard tool in biosensing, there is a growing need for cartridges which may be used for FTIR. Since bio sensors based on immuno-reactions need to be disposable, because the biochemical material inside the cartridge is altered during an experiment, there is, in particular, a need for cheap disposable cartridges for FTIR or other detection methods.